Whitestone
Named after the pristine quarry of which the rock was mined and later constructed from, the city of Whitestone was the second largest municipality within the greater Carthan Duchy, and is arguably one of the most beautiful places to live within the rolling grasslands of Arathi. History Established many years in the past by the Human tribes of the plains, the city was far from the splendor it was today. Initially a small remote fishing camp on the edge of the Forbidding Sea, the city of Whitestone slowly began as more settlers came in search of a sustainable food source. Rich in natural resources such as fish, timber, stone, and various cereal grains, a rapid explosion of population occurred sometime during the middle to late Arathorian Empire as the city had largely become self-sufficient on its own accord. Largely protected by the daunting mountains to its west and unforgiving oceans to the east, Whitestone sits within a naturally buffered region unlike anywhere else in the Highlands. During the Orcish Wars and the subsequent Third War, the city continued to stand the test of time. Within the recent years it was overthrown internally during the events of the Carthan civil war lead by the rebel-Duke Mathiosus Lionblood and his Harton Legion. However after many long months the rebellion was squashed as liberating forces under the leadership of Imperator Mathilan Lionblood and Grand-Duke Telirius Lionblood came to secure the city. With the old governing family disposed of by Mathiosus, the province's care was placed in the trust of Landens Lionblood in hopes of rebuilding it to its former glory. Port of Whitestone The port of Whitestone serves as the primary means of economic trade for the surrounding province and city itself. Bustling with life from the early hours of the morning to late into the night, merchants, mariners, and townsfolk consistently traverse this vital area throughout the day. Each day citizens come to find the freshest harvest from the farms and fisheries of the Highlands from one of the many stalls and stores that ornately line the cobble streets. Primarily allocated for trade, transport, and travel, the port also maintains a small naval fleet, the majority of the ships being used strictly for enforcing anti-piracy and anti-smuggling laws around the provinces' waters. A self-defense force, the maritime patrol is held in high regard by Whitestones' peoples as honorable and well respected men and women keeping crime at bay and business practices faithful. The Burrows Known as The Burrows by many of the inhabitants, this section of the city is largely regarded as the residency quarter where the large majority of citizens live. Lined with low-level buildings, many parks commemorating figures of Arathorian folklore, and wide streets adorned with tall standing trees, the Burrow provides a warm and lively place to raise a family or relax. Patrolled by the city watch to ensure civil order and fire suppression, the Burrows is considerably one of the safest parts of the city with crime being at an all time low. It is not uncommon to see large gatherings and festivities underway in this quarter during the holiday seasons. The Gates and Ramparts To the weary traveler it wouldn't be hard to imagine why the city has stood the test of time or battle. Standing much taller than the surrounding lands, the thick walls of Whitestone are reinforced with numerous artillery installments and archery towers. Immune to effects of tunneling due to a deep motte, the city lies protected with a drawbridge and numerous heavy gates. To further discourage the would-be besieger, the city is known for its infamous 'killing fields,' or spaces between the locked gates that if one was to be breached, it would naturally act as a syphon to soldiers on the ground, thus allowing hot oil or projectile weapons to rain death from above. The Upper Ring and Citadel Capable of housing over one-thousand defenders, the Citadel is the city's secondary line of defense if in the event it should fall to the hands of invaders. The lower city has only fallen once to external forces during the events of the Orcish Wars, but despite this the Citadel and those inside remained intact, surviving the onslaught that took the lower city by storm. Much like the city gates below, the walls of the fortress are nearly impenetrable by conventional means of siege warfare. Standing tall and lined with numerous battlements, the walls are also adorned with a series of complex passageways that would prove incredibly confusing to an invader without knowledge of the keep's layout. Secured by yet another reinforced gate and motte, the upper ring lays home to many of the province's wealthy houses and shops. Here one could find many of the prestigious furnishings, clothing, or jewelry that would be seen upon the upper echelon of citizens. Also home to the upper ring is the royal chambers, home of the Governor and lady of the city. Grandly spectacular in nature, the halls would be adorned with sturdy oak furniture, fine pelts and mounted animal heads and the sweetest and most colorful of florary. Complemented by large meeting halls, fully functioning kitchens, ornate hearths, and exquisite bedrooms, the royal chambers of the city were a marvel in their own. The royal manor would be opened biannually for the city's inhabitants to come in and partake in a large feast and festival to celebrate the day of Thoradin's unification and the day of the Governor's birth. Lion's Abbey )]] Seat of the Bishop of the Diocese of Stromgarde for the Arathi Highlands and Hinterlands, Lion's Abbey serves as the focal meeting point for all official services, ceremonies, and meetings held on behalf of the Church of the Holy Light. Resting within one of the larger parks of the Burrows' outskirts, the abbey is unique due to its large-clock tower and blue roof vice the common-red theme within the city; earning it the nickname of "The Blue House" among the many residents and faithful alike. Category:Arathi Highlands Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:House Lionblood